digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Legacies
A working series by a pen named BlackrockLegacies, available online, this prelude told here, with limited formatting options, so you'll have to surf the rest of the digital world to find the other episodes |||| Following this prelude to the story, see Episode Zero of Digimon Legacies |||| Digimon Legacies Prologue A Mind Set For Digimon Takato wasn’t mine to control, and I had to accept that little factoid, or suffer for it. The game wasn’t the best I’d ever played, but it also wasn’t a lot more to deal with than I could handle. I couldn’t get it right, lately, and I had to have a different sort of mindset ready to go in order to think about what came next, and it wasn’t my own world I was concerned with; it was the digital world! Okay, so maybe, in a weird way, the digital worlds are my worlds, but I wasn’t about to let them know that, because whenever they looked at me as a gaijin, a foreigner; an alien, something amazing happened. They believed in the extraordinary things I said I could do, and when I did them, it was because I knew I could, and because my friends, called the digimon, were there beside me, giving me their blessing, so to speak, to let me know it was okay for me to change their world in the way I set out to. I was afraid that the last time I played this Gameboy game wouldn’t be enough, but then I remembered that if I wanted to develop one myself, for the digimon I called my friends, I was going to have to do a lot more play testing, to get the money and the knowhow to develop the pieces I needed for my very own digital world. I liked the way I looked, in this game, and I started to imagine a world where I could change things just as I needed to, and it frustrated me, then, because every time I would test out a piece of my gamesets, I would change it in a way I didn’t like, because I already knew the puzzle pieces to the world, so I didn’t modify them like a virgin playtester would, so I decided; I needed some allies and friends, here in the human world, to help me build this digital world just the way I wanted to. Henry, Rika and Takato weren’t the only playable characters in the one I was testing out, but I’d lost interest in that series of Digimon a while back, and I decided that I’d abandon the game I was testing out, for a friend of mine, called VaiaCorps., so that I could focus more on my friends that actually wanted something real from me. It occurred to me that if I gave my understanding of the digital worlds to companies like VaiaCorps., I might be feeding the enemy just what they deserved; a playtester who could break the digicrap mechanics in their engines, that were only designed to make life harder for players like me, without adding anything to the game that would make it more fun: A challenge for the sake of just making the game tougher to get through, wasting a player’s time, was as useless as it got, here in this world, so I made sure to screw up their system with the way I played, so those things didn’t work right anymore. They weren’t really all that great a company, this VaiaCorps., as I called them, but then I realized something. I didn’t much like the gaming companies, and if I’d chosen one to publish my game, or to get other developers to help me work on it, they’d ruin it, just to make a buck and I don’t like the idea of my games getting ruined, just because someone wants to possess them so badly, because really, I love the part best when it becomes someone else’s game, because they love to play it, and the game changes for him or her so strangely, so wonderfully, that it becomes something else entirely, and I can scarcely recognize it, and I do, and because it’s only a trial copy, they get a whole new set of thrills when they open the plastic wrap on their new digimon adventure. I’m getting ahead of myself. I actually didn’t want playtesters just yet, I wanted real live players, and plus or minus a through centuries in the digital world, I knew that the engine itself was only just nearing completion, and once it was prepared, the rest of the game would build itself with the organisms chosen to run it. A digital download would have worked fine, for ordinary purposes, but you don’t get near the same excitement as when a mysterious package comes in the mail, and it’s got a whole new digimon adventure on it, for yours truly, your adventure that is, and mine wasn’t going to be bandied down to the point of having torrent support for the initial release, just because the download was so massive. I didn’t at all feel bad about what the disk would do to their computers, either, because I knew that once this game hit them, and I’d searched long and hard for these players, digging through their hard drives incognito, finding all the games they liked to play best; even connecting to all their different playing stations set up on their wireless network, and giving their memory cards a good look see. These players I found, they’re the best. The best of the best. I can’t wait until they find the others, when they’re ready for them, but for now, these four are going to get my game in the mail, and they’ve been waiting for it, because I’ve sent them various sample files, each of a completely different game engine, and they’ve torn it up, not knowing just why I was giving them these sorts of games, when really, they were just lobbying themselves to get selected for the play testing sweepstakes I had going up on my forum page. They did it, though. They found me, and I found them. I’m so excited I can’t even think straight! Did you know, that you should only ever think straight the day you die? You’ll think, I’m gunna die! I’m dying! I’m dead! And then that’s it for you. But if you never even think straight, and you can get high when you want to get high, and get digital when you want to go supplemental, then the whole infinite universe of digital worlds is gunna open up for you, just like mine did, they day I thought I was gunna die, and I was reborn: I became something else entirely. I’m not gunna tell you my name, just now, because it’s not even a secret to those four you’ll get to know, here, in their bran new digimon adventure! Here we go! ||||Prior to this Episode, read the Prologue to Digimon Legacies|||| Digimon Legacies Episode Zero Prelude to Aftermath Set up protocols engaged and successfully registered. Chatroom acceptance regular. Playtesters free to engage while install is in progress. . . (4/4) users logged in and active. . . Rutman: Uh, what the hell? Rutman: Is this thing set to be multiplayer or something? James: Apparently. Didn’t know I timed my install just right. Is this for real? Stranger: Not like it wasn’t your directive, governer. James: That’s less than apparent, gov’ner. Stranger: It’s like you KNOW me. . . XD lolz fur realizes Rutman: No more dice for stranger. Rutman: Like, at least 12 less dice, rutman Rutman: Oh wait, was that one to myself? Stranger: You’re loosin’ it, fellow! Rutman: Who sent you?! James: This wasn’t what I was programmed for. Insert deletion protocol immediately. . . ! Stranger: I see your dot dot dot, and raie you a nickel Rutman: cut the tom foolery, jack. We’re all supplemental Rutman: the fearless leader has yet to speak his commands Stranger: is numbero fouro the ctrl alt deleter someday? James: You active, fourth man? Stranger: he wouldn’t be, you know Rutman: Cease senseless prattling and engage reactive campaign for user designated flarithboy! I found the call sheet, and it’s mine! Farith: That was not my name, when they sent me, you know, gov’ner. . . Stranger: He lives! Rutman: How the fuq?? Stranger: Your call sheet lacks protocol, gov’ner, I’m calling the police, fo realzies. fo. realsies. James: Seriously did we all hit the installer button at the same time? What gives here, police detectives? Stranger: Not my prerogative negotiator! Rutman: Can’t figure how you nixed my call sheet, fool. What’s goin’ on with the silent act James: It’s way too surreal for my dates, you know Farith: I wasn’t here before you lot were, but whilst you were engaging in pleasantries, I was setting up alpha protocols for our mandatory engagement delete. I set alone faith and wrongdoers allowed elite controlling protocols engaged without accessing mainfraime alone without setting forgetting the last setting for forgetting at last a last protocol for alt and deletion for gameing introduction into mainframe diagnosis engage without last time knowing for without set upon last diorama engaged without setting fortitude at last least ones for sure set again last timing set again forever out without for last timing protocol engagement Stranger: . . . Stranger: . . . . . . . . . . . . dafuq? James: You just freaked the hell out of my mainframe, James. Don’t do that again. Ever. I’m calling leadership protocols set to maximum the hormone. I’ve claimed leadership role et Donatello engagement for settings released prior to last standing one again for without, setting yes? Stranger: setting yes, fearless leader! Stranger: that makes you Donatello, or? James: No one gets to be Donatello but the freaky bastard with the compy speak wizard’s hat, okay? Rutman: accepted protocols my ass, who got to get you to be leader? Is your name really James, here? Are you allowed to use that title? It’s annoying. That’s my middle name, bitch, so get with the programme and let me know ur reality checkered hats, ya? Farith: not allowing Donatello engagement was a futile attempt to reingage Leonardo protocols anyway. True leadership retinue belies with Raphael, and Donatello accesses trusting protocols for all brothers in knowing their truest attributes. Leonardo and the gang follow Raph wherever he goes, ie, leadership, and Leonardo is whiney, and no one but Mikey follows him willingly, because Mikey is so ninja it hurts, and he trusts Raph and Don to get him and Leo out of trouble, if the occasion arises, set et? Stranger: Your logic is undeniable. . . Stranger: you also just fuqed up my engagement priority protocolship train, governer set maximum hormoning, set yes alpha engagement, si? James: I like pies, and fruity cakes. Rutman: Not like we get to pick, but how long is this set to be real for, yo? James: Not fruity cakes, I meant to say fruit and cakes. This is a confusing reference, so bear with it. Stranger: we need to Stranger: oh shit dude the protocols just leaped up a bandwidth, yo gov’ner! Raphael: Everyone disengage, presently. Rutman: You motherfucker! James: Well shit, my censorship protocols just got disengaged. How’d he figure that one? Stranger: top alt deleted, sirs. Rutman just got pwned, and I misplaced my 0 key, were 0 a letter, and not the number zero Raphael the Leader: See, here’s the thing, guys. We ain’t got shit for protocols in dis business, so if you got your engagements all a clusterfuckin’ around in here, we ain’t gunna have a smallfry regarding, yeah? It’s not like I came here willy nilly, so get your shit checked, Leo, and sign over my own class ring, got it? Good. Leonardo: Pretty sure raph just fucked my head up nice and good Stranger: dafuq again?? Leonardo: Oh, gross, man, how the hell did you do that? Rutger McKenna: Did Raph do that? Rutger Croft: Okay WHAT the FUCK dude?! Stranger: That’s more confusing than I anticipated. . . Rutger Michaels: What the hell is going on here? My name doesn’t exist ANYWHERE on my hard drive, dude! Farith: Your engagement protocols are lacking, gov’ner. I liked how your name looked, but I couldn’t figure you for a last one, so I cut it out. Rutger McKenna: Are you for real, man? How’s this even figuring out, gov’ner? An Odd Stranger: Dude I’m tripping balls right now Farith: It’s not like you should be worried. Why is everyone assuming I’m the culprit? I’m not. Leo is. See? Culprit James: I’m not allowing the increase in Leo production here, Raphatello Culprit James: oh fuckin’ what? An Odd Stranger: ok sum1 noes my numba. . . Rutger James: this is way trippier than I was hoping for tonight. I need some ganja, stat! James Rutger’s Cousin: Who keeps fucking with our usernames? Is that you, flarith? Don’t cut it out, just how the fuq are ya doin’ that?! Odd: dude whaaaaaaat the police? I’m engaged, man, call me listener again,a nd I’ll shove it down her htroat captain Farith: that was odd. . . Rutger: Is this really happening, dudes? How long is this install gunna take, and are you the game developer, Farith? Jamison: I can’t quite get my head straight on this one. Are we really the only four playtesters, or is this a trial run with a set out parameters met, thingy, function? Jamison: Oh, shitcrapballs! Did that just really happen? Rutger Thomas: I’m tripping out still, guys. . . where’s my call sheet again?! Odd(3): I can’t believe you got my name right, captain. I’m tripping hard, by now. Rutger Thomas: I’m not even real anymore. I’m a figment of my own fuqked up imagination. Rutger Thomas: or flarith’s, captain James(1): anyone else feeling super high right now, stone cold sober? Odd Thomas: didn’t know you could get sober from cold stones, gov’ner Rutger James: not like anyone else was paying attention, but how many of you suspect Farith for faking OUR names and getting our heads all screwed up? Odd(3): not like that’d matter, dudes and dudettes, cuz I’m pretty sure the weirdest shit that gets said was his all along Odd: captain Rutger(2): speak, boy! Or face my wrathy consequences! Jamison Miles: like it or not, kids, we’re outclassed in the username tracking authorities, and odd is right, the strangest shit that gets said is raphael’s in the first place, any place Farith: I’m not Jamison, anymore, I’m Captain. Call me sir, or else. Odd: Oooooh, who’s sir? Is that ur boyfriend, captain? Farith: i’m falling in love with you, skipper, please hold Faith: my hand, please Rutger: Not that I was complaining, but are we getting too bold for capital letters now, captain? Jamison: who’s captain now, me or urs? Odd: class of ur own, captain. lets get jiggy in another mario’s shindig Faith: the game’s install won’t be done for the rest of the night, boys, I checked the status report. it’s timed to sync us up, as it turns out Jamison(1): seriously? How can you tell? Jamison: don’t answer, that, fur rizzle Rutger(2): is our names settling down or something? Odd: are you a girl now, Faith, ma dear? Rutger(2): what’s with the occasional numbers, eh, beauregard? Faith(4): No, never was one. Faith is my real name though. And odd is yours, as it turns out, Thomas. Odd(3): omg HATED that movie Odd(3): jk, jk, captain. loved that film. Rutger(2): did Faith realname and number us? Dafuq captain? Odd(3): cried at the end, then dreamt about a boy who was dead and needed me to deliver a message to our mutual ex girlfriend. Odd(3): weird, cuz I was pretty sure I was gay while I watched Charlie Bartlett earlier that day. . . huh. . . Jamison(4): do you often go by odd, thomas? if’n that IS your real name, title, captain, thingy. Odd(3): omg it’s totally not! You can call me Thomas though, if you wants to. . . {insert winky face emoticon here} Rutger(2): Yeah I’m noticing a distinct lack of emoticon on emoticon action, herein 4-2 Odd(3): anyone wanna know if Rutger is really a ginger?? Jamison(1): wait is odd really what you go by, then thomas? Odd(3): IT IS NOW!!!! dontcallthepolicegov’ner Rutger(4): He isn’t. He dies his hair black on wednesdays, to make it real for girls Rutger(2): dafuq is happening right now? who invented dafuq, by the way? Jamison(1): oh, that’s not confusing at all. Flarithboy is still number 2, I see Stranger(3): don’t you confuse the point, captain! picard! Faith(4): I’ll dispense with the names changes, herefortu after all is said and done James(1): I haven’t gone by Jamison like that before. Not in real life, anyway. I like it, Farith Jamison(1): Faith, rather Jamison(1): Whoa, what? Faith(4): I was just testing you. Good effort, team captain. Odd Three: so is this all we’re gunna do all night, captain? twiddle each other’s aliases and get off on subtext? I’m quite irate, gov’ner, that no one else has been included in Farith’s little game. Rather have less Faith if she didn’t show up all the sudden, you know, dig? Rutger Two: Do you EVER get tired of fucking with our aliases, Farith? Seriously? Faith(4): Don’t make me start to fuq with ur chat logs, fools. It’s Faith and Faith alone, now, no “r” needed. Odd Three Thomas: oops, I’m scared for governer reginold, now Jamison(1): I just got an alert from a new user. goes by Datamon. Odd(3): just saw that, odd indeed! Jamison(1): can you fuq with him, four? Faith(4): negative. he’s been loggedin the whole time, watching our chat, captain. Rutger(2): seriously? you didn’t let us in? Jamison(1): whoa. . . shit dude Faith(4): he was the one who suggested the numbers. said they’d be important later on. DATAMON: Now, now, Faith, you musn’t lie. The numbers ARE important, but you wrote them, not I. Odd(3): whoooaaaaaa, are you a real digimon, Datamon? Like my hero agumon? Faith(4): He didn’t fuck with my chat settings until I tried copying his username later on Faith(4): oh, shit, what the fuck? Jamison(1): this is the last time I ask, but are you on dev team, Datamon? If that is your real alias? DATAMON: dev team? why yes, captain. I am the dev team. Odd(3): You ARE the brute squad!? Odd(3): i mean dev team?? DATAMON: If you’d like to meet, boys and girl, go ahead and take a walk to the central park in your avenues, savvy? Jamison(1): not that I’d stop to watch this unfold but what the hell do you mean you ARE the dev team? you’re on it, or you ARE it? Rutger(2): dude nobody move an inch till this gets settled, yo captain DATAMON: Am I on the dev team? Am I the dev team? This is silly. I am Datamon. Didn’t you read the memo I just sent you, boys and girls? Odd(3): Wait a minute, I see nothing funny here. There are no girls but I am, and I am not girl, but a boy! DATAMON: yes this is simpler said than done. The park I meant to read to you was called centennial, not central, see? Rutger(2): well it’s not like my life was any less exposed before you tracked my location and told me to go meet strangers at midnight Jamison(1): wait are you serious? Centenniel Park? The hope square garden, centennial park? Odd(3): whoa, wat da fuq? does everyone in here live in Ikebukero now? Rutger(2): shizuo, shizuo shizuo shizuo shizuo shizuo shizuo shizuo shizuo shizuo shizuo shizuo shizuo shizuo shizuo shizuo shizuo shizuo shizuo shizuo shizuo!!! Jamison(1): this is freaking me out, but I guess a localized chat server makes some sense, now, if there’s other playtesters online Odd(3): my heart is complete, now. :) Rutger(2): not that I wanted shizuo to show up, but I wasn’t going to let that one just lay there and take it, you know? Jamison(1): take whatnow? Odd(3): looks like someone needs to watch mind his DRRR! And I thank you, rutger, my boy, and I’ll pardon the innuendo Faith(4): I unplugged my router before this whole thing started, by the by. now my modem’s offline to. . . Rutger(2): whoa whatthefuck?! Jamison(1): you serious? wait, no focus! Jamsion(1): does everyone here live near centennial park?? Rutger(2): why did I get (2)’d, by the way? Odd(3): negative, captain. it’s like, at least fourteen blocks away. . . Odd(3): four or five, I mean. It just FEELS like fourteen when I get there on my razor scooter copywrite donna noble Rutger(2): not understanding that reference with divine intent, captain. wait, did we get down to just calling Jamison the First captain, suddenly? Faith(4): pretty sure it’s been him the whole time Jamison(1): dafuq? Odd(3): negative, I just checked, it’s not true Faith(4): wait what’s not true, the negative? Rutger(2): oh thank grod, duuude!!! Odd(3): positive Rutger(2): wait what the fuck? Jamison(1): I’m dipping out, guys. I’m walking to centennial park, now. anyone in it to win it, boys? Odd(3): I’m not your boys! And yes, yes I am. DATAMON: don’t forget to bring a jacket, boys, it’s frigid out there. DATAMON HAS LOCKED THE CHATROOM. PROCEED TO NEXT DESTINATION, IF YOU DARE. . . . . . . ||Prior to this episode. . . ||||Digimon Legacies: Prologue ||||Digimon Legacies, episode zero - Prelude to Aftermath Digimon Legacies Episode One See My Digitama? Jamison didn’t get to the park right away, because there was a ton of foot traffic around town, even this late in the evening, and he didn’t really know why, but traffic was flowing both ways pretty regularly, and he kept getting distracted by cute boys, not because he was gay, particularly, but because he was looking for boys who were well above average in noticability, and he was sure that the other playtesters were around his age, albeit seventeen was pushing it, for game developing, but Datamon had sounded like he was a little kid, in the intro to the manual for the game, which was a lot of confusing banter and whatnot, savvy? He was still thinking in the stupid terms they’d used in the chatroom, following his perusal of the manual, and he wasn’t sure what to do about flarithboy, or whatever his name was. Faith, as he was called later on. He seemed to be able to do more with the software, and remembering what his cousin looked like in front of a freshly cornered hard drive, he figured Jamison for one who fiddled around with computers rather than being one who actually new how to use them. That didn’t stop Jamison from fucking with his computer so bad he claimed it was incorrigible and gave it to his cousin James, who now had it sitting on his desktop beside his monitor, installing a gamedrive he was pretty sure was about to rock his whole worldset, execute and all, gov’ner. He thought about it, and he realized that every time he and the other users had said gov’ner, they could have been calling out to Datamon, who seemed to have been engaged from the start, though Jamison hadn’t worked out how he’d timed the separate installs for all four users. He wondered if it was coincidence, but he couldn’t figure too much brainpower on that, because he had his eyes looking out for a Razor scooter, hoping Odd wasn’t kidding about what he’d be showing up in. He’d expected to find a park mostly abandoned, by the central square, where he could meet a few other users who were easy enough to spot in the slow evening light, but the park was packed, and there was some kind of event going on, and it tripped him out a little, but he was glad for it, because he remembered his friends telling him that cops had been patrolling the neighborhood way too much, lately, picking on or picking up teenagers with nothing better to do than be a person out on the street like pedestrianship was an okay pastime or something. He spotted him, then, passing a few drunk looking girls who seemed a little too into the golden haired blonde wearing a deep mahogany windbreaker over his brown hoodie. The lighting was strange, just then, and Jamison realized that the boy was wearing violet, not mahogany, and his hoodie underneath was black, not brown. Much more coordinated, he though. The scooter was purple too, albeit of a brighter ilk, and Jamison laughed, stepping close enough to the boy, who’d stopped his scooting to look at a few boys passing not too far away. “I can’t believe you’re wearing purple. That’s way too becoming, for a boy of your stature, Odd Thomas,” said Jamison, hoping he could be heard over the crowdsourcing of noise blockage nearby. He couldn’t, so he stepped closer to Odd, or the boy he assumed was called Odd online, and said again, “I can’t believe you’re wearing purple!” Odd looked at him, wearing the strangest expression Jamison had ever seen, and it made him laugh. Odd seemed to brighten, well enough, when he saw who was speaking to him, but he still looked unimpressed at the believable dialogue he was about to engage in. “Your scooter, I mean!” amended Jamison. “I didn’t expect your Razor to be purple. The violet coat is a good look for you, Odd.” The boy smiled, and showed his teeth, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes, to get a better look at the speaker, who was aiming at him with those words he loved so much. “You’re not Leonardo, are you?” he asked, loud enough to be heard, and Odd wasn’t his name anymore, Jamison realized, it was Todd, and he’d never met anyone who carried it so well, save for Sawyer, in a story he’d read once, on the first of May, so many years ago, now. Leonardo shook his head, laughing. “No!” he said over the crowd, which had just gotten much loud. “Definitely not Leo! Just call me James, or Jamison, rather!” Odd said something, but his words were lost in the noise. Jamison shook his head, and said he couldn’t hear him, so Todd gestured for him to follow, and he skated a few yards away, over closer to the edge of the park, giving a sidelong